Talk:Spider-Man (Classic)/@comment-67.61.203.104-20140609001206
Have no fear, true believers. Our much beloved webhead isn't dead yet. With the new build, 4/5/4 seems like the way to go for our friendly neighborhood team healer. That 3rd Protect tile is definitely important, but the strength increase of level 5 is difficult to manage with a passive power. A nice jolt to Web Bandages is definitely the way to keep them useful as well. There's some good and bad with Web Bandages' change, but the good is that the new minimum healing means even a short-lived run with mooks will still net you a heavy boost of health at match's end. The flat consumption of Web tiles is welcome also, because it means stacking 4 or more web tiles won't be in vain if a second heal is available. The most hated change, All Tied Up, was actually ridiculously overpowered when AP stealers like The Hood were released. The low cost and building effect were dangerously cheap in max level confrontations, since a Spidey on defense wouldn't be as effective as one on offense. A level 5 version is all we can do to match it, with a stacking effect up to three turns for 5 AP. It can still be used strategically, especially if you get down to one enemy teammate left. Spider Sense is a good way to keep your team safe while you build up AP for stuns and heals, especially with the extra one from rank 4 up there. But it's a better investment to keep the rest of your cover levels in his two active powers to maximize this still powerful support webhead. Now for some trivia. In a lot of depictions of the Marvel Universe it's been a regular occurence to see Spider-Man and the Hulk as some of the best of friends. How was this reflected here? Spider-Man and Hulk are a perfect complement of colors and powers. Hulk's aggressive board shattering, tile conversion, and tendency to be rough on his own team are balanced out perfectly by Spider-man's defensive Spider Sense and healing Web Bandages. They have opposite colors to attack with, making them suited to PvP events that you don't have the featured character for. However, their Black and Purple passives do lend a bit of want for some active powers, but in Simulation, the addition of Loki (or another black and purple user) to sit in the back can cover your situational moments with Trickery and Illusions. And never forget Spidey's 4 Environmental AP generation. (Note: Storm Mohawk and Punisher are also color complements, but Hulk has the HP to bear a lot of your opponent's wrath to be healed up) Spider-Man is a support character at the end of it all. He can only "suck" if he's not balanced properly. Marvel Puzzle Quest encourages teamwork with your characters instead of just using a single one to carry your entire team, because THAT is how the game becomes unbalanced. There should be a CHOICE between what characters you want to use instead of which characters are completely must-have or are exploitable to dominate your opponents. Keep that in mind.